Meeting the White Witch
by Kat the Writer
Summary: Introducing my character, Swann, and how the Storm Hawks first met her. Each chapter begans with the point of view of different characters, starting with Aerrow. Rated for safe themes and minor violence. No pairings.
1. Aerrow: The First Meeting

Hey, folks! This is my first Storm Hawks story, as you can probably tell. I'm still learning the special terms from the show, so bare with me. Even though this story will mostly center on the introduction of my OC Swann, and how she first meets the Storm Hawks, it will also include all of the Storm Hawks in their different point of views for each chapter. If you don't like OCs, then simply don't read.

As always, the disclaimer: I do not own "Storm Hawks" or its characters; but I do own my character Swann, the made-up places for this story, the idea of a different race, and this story idea. Wow, that's a lot of stuff. o.o

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 1: Aerrow- The First Meeting

!!

(Aerrow's POV)

I remember the day that I had first met her. She seemed to be the mysterious type of woman, even at eighteen years of age. I still consider her a woman by the way she acts…Anyways, her peculiarity is what made me curious about her. I was in a dire situation at that time, yet she helped forget all of my problems until I managed to find my way back.

Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Why don't I start from the beginning…

!!

(Normal POV)

"…Where am I?"

Aerrow rubbed his sore head as he came to, having been unconscious for some time. The last thing he remembered was that he had been flying solo on his skimmer, in pursuit of who appeared to be a Talon-he could not exactly remember this detail-and followed the suspicious figure into a storm cloud. Next thing he knew, a cyclone had formed and swept him off-course into an unknown terra.

Standing on both feet, Aerrow observed his surroundings to determine his location. The terrain appeared to be pure grassland, no mountains or hills in sight. No civilization could be seen neither, indicating that he was alone to find directions for himself.

Looking to the side, the redhead noticed that his skimmer had made it on the terra along with him. The problem was that it looked trashed and unusable in its current state due to the cyclone. He heaved a sigh of defeat as he realized the lack of being able to communicate with his squadron. There had to be another way to call for help…

"Excuse me, dear. Are you lost?"

Quickly turning around, Aerrow noticed a slim feminine figure who he could have sworn was not there before. He cautiously looked her over, noting that her frail frame would not be much of a threat if she was an enemy; however, something about her appearance did not seem to suggest that she really was an enemy…

"You do not need to worry, dear," she responded with a smile. "I am not an enemy of yours."

Aerrow's eyes widened from the comment. He did not remember saying that about her out loud, unless by some chance she was a mind-reader…Was that possible?

"Uh, who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

The woman bowed her head slightly before answering, her light gray eyes focused on the redhead. "I am Swann Whyte, a Sky Knight in training. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Aerrow."

A Sky Knight in training. Aerrow smiled and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Swann." Then he paused and stared at her in confusion. "Wait, how do you know my name? How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I apologize for prying," Swann responded. "You see, I belong to a race of psychics, so I carry the abilities of mind-reading, telepathy, teleportation, among other abilities."

"I see," Aerrow uttered with an understanding nod. He had heard very little about this 'race of psychics' from Piper and Stork, but he still believed her. Her short white hair was proof that she may be a Psychi, a rare race of humanoid psychic aliens who were well-known for being snobbish in behavior and merciless in battle. Swann did not seem to fit the stereotypical behavior of a normal Psychi; on the contrary, she seemed more civilized and caring. Aerrow was glad of this fact, and he knew that he had found a powerful ally in her.

"So you can teleport," the redhead continued. "How far can you teleport from this location?"

"Only within the boundaries of this terra," Swann replied with a frown. "It is the same for any terra that I occupy, as long as I know the layout."

Aerrow nodded, even though her power limit did not make him feel any better. Sensing this, Swann stepped closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are trying to get back to your squadron after a storm swept you away, correct?" Another nod from Aerrow. "Perhaps I could attempt to contact one of your friends by telepathy?"

Aerrow's head lifted at the mention of contacting his friends, his eyes beaming with hope. "You can do that? Even from here?"

"I can sense that they are near, yet they have no idea of your specific location. Sending a message through one's thoughts will not be a problem, but I can only send it randomly to one person."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the redhead replied with a confident smile. "I appreciate your help, Swann."

"Anything for a fellow Sky Knight, dear," Swann responded while returning the smile. She became silent as her eyes began to slowly glow a bright white, her psychic abilities coming to action. She began muttering quietly, both to herself and Aerrow.

"Message is sent. Awaiting response…"

!!

Chapter two is coming very soon; I just need to start typing it. Try to guess who the message will be sent to. XD

A message to friends and whoever cares to listen: Nini and I have made a poll at the top of our profile page. Halloween is coming up, and we need an idea of which series to write a horror one-shot story about. The options are there, so please vote if you'd like. Much appreciated!


	2. Radarr: Making Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own "Storm Hawks" or any of its characters. The only things I own are my character, the made-up setting, the Psychi race idea, and this story idea. Yep, that's right. :P

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 2: Radarr- Making Contact

!!

(Radarr's POV)

I missed him so much…Seriously, I nearly cried when the others could not contact Aerrow for the past few hours. He was my best friend in the entire Atmos, and I did not even know if he was still alive! I hoped for a miracle…That was when I heard the message, the message that came out of nowhere…

!!

(Normal POV)

'_Hello there, friend of Aerrow. This is Swann, a Sky Knight in training, and right next to me is Aerrow himself. I am sending this message through telepathy, to tell you that Aerrow has crash landed on Terra Plains, approximately seventy degrees southeast of your current location. His ride is inoperable, hence his inability to contact your ship. Please come to his aid right away.'_

To Radarr, this message sent specifically to him was a blessing from the sky. With another Sky Knight present, he was certain that Aerrow was safe. Now that the exact location was known to him, the only problem presented to the space monkey was being able to tell the others. After all, he could not even speak.

Running into the bridge room, Radarr noticed that Piper was still checking the maps for possible locations of Aerrow, Finn and Junko were using the periscopes to try to find any sign of their leader, and Stork was steering the ship as always. Upon entering, the space monkey hurried over to Piper to catch her attention.

"Hey, Radarr," the specialist greeted, not looking away from the maps in front of her. "Have you found anything yet?"

Radarr nodded and pointed to Terra Plains on one of the maps. Piper stared oddly at the blue creature as he indicated the location. "Are you sure that he's here, Radarr? We've searched around this terra for half an hour already with no results."

Heaving a sigh, Radarr jumped down from the table and ran over to Stork, the blue creature desperately pointing out the window. The merb casted a side glance at Piper before he shrugged.

"What have we got to lose…except our minds," Stork mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, Radarr," Piper said with a nod. "Do you know the coordinates?" She handed him a pencil and paper and watched in amazement as he wrote down specific directions to Aerrow's whereabouts. "Wow! Radarr, how do you suddenly know about this?"

Radarr pointed to his own head, although he was not sure how to explain hearing voices in his head. Piper handed the coordinates to Stork, who quickly read through them until his eyes slightly widened.

"But that's at the very edge…Now how did we miss this?" The merb maneuvered the Condor around and began descending slowly. Finn and Junko continued to search in front of them using the periscopes.

"Hey, I think I got something here," Finn spoke up. "Could it be…No way!"

"It's Aerrow! He's okay!" Junko exclaimed with a grin. "Hey, there's a white-haired girl with him. Who is she?"

Radarr looked out the window and smiled as he saw his red-haired friend unharmed, and then turned his attention to the woman standing next to him. Swann…She was responsible for helping the team find Aerrow. He would have to show his thanks to her in some way.

"I don't know who she is, Junko," Piper said, "but we'll find out soon."

!!

Chapter three is in-progress, and it will be a short chapter. Please let us know how this story is going so far, whether any changes could be in consideration. We most likely need to make each chapter longer, right? XD We'll try our best, folks.


	3. Finn: Wrong Impression

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything of Storm Hawks except for my own ideas. Heheh. XP

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 3: Finn- Wrong Impression

!!

(Finn's POV)

Okay, so maybe I could have made a better first impression on her the first time we met. How was I supposed to know that she would be offended by that comment? You would think that someone of her unusual appearance would be used to it by now. Boy, was I wrong!

!!

(Normal POV)

Aerrow smiled as he was bombarded by his friends (minus Stork who just stood by with a grin), Radarr hugging him the tightest…or maybe that was Junko.

"Dude, where have you been?!" Finn asked demandingly.

"We have been looking all over for you!" Junko exclaimed.

"We were so worried for you, Aerrow!" Piper added.

"It's good to have you back," Stork commented. He turned his attention to Swann with a nervous frown. "By the way, who is she?"

Aerrow and the crew also turned to Swann, who was watching them with a warm smile. "This is Swann, a fellow Sky Knight. She helped me find you guys, or rather helped you find me."

"Which one of you received my telepathic message?" Swann asked aloud. When she saw Radarr waving to her with a beaming smile, she giggled amusingly. "My, I have not had a message reach a small creature before. Excellent job on getting them here!"

"So that's how you knew Aerrow's location," Piper said to Radarr. "I thought that seemed strange."

Finn was looking at Swann from head to toe, noting her appearance with a sense of confusion. The way she dressed seemed attractive enough- having on a strapless black dress reaching down to her ankles, a dark red open-chested mini jacket, a black choker necklace with a red crystal pendant that was unfamiliar with him, and black dress shoes –but her white hair had given him the opposite idea.

"So how did an old lady like you become a Sky Knight?"

The white-haired woman slightly twitched at the mention of those words, her eyes slightly glowing. "Did you just call me…_old_?"

The crewmates glanced nervously at each other, including Finn. He gulped and simply nodded at Swann. Needless to say, she did not take that very well.

"I am _not OLD!!_"

What happened next shall not be mentioned out loud; however, it can be said that Finn constantly apologized afterwards (to which she forgave him), Piper waited for her to calm down again before wanting to converse with her, Aerrow, Radarr, and Junko went about their own ways as if this were normal, and Stork ran to hide in a safe place…

!!

Wow…Yeah, do not make her angry. o.o Chapter 4 is in the works, so stay tuned!


	4. Piper: Crystal Power

**Disclaimer:** Read the first three chapters for my disownages and ownages. Why should I have to repeat myself? XP

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 4- Crystal Power

!!

(Piper's POV)

I just could not keep my curiosity to myself, especially when it came to rare crystals like hers. Before I met her, I did not even know what this particular crystal was or how it functioned. She was nice enough to explain its properties to me so that I could record the data. Well, at least after she calmed from Finn's comment. Honestly, will he ever learn?

!!

(Normal POV)

"I am so sorry about Finn. He's just confused," Piper apologized to Swann with an exasperated sigh.

"All is forgiven, dear," the Psychi replied with a warm smile. "He meant no harm, I am certain. Now, you wanted to ask me a question?"

"Oh yes! I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about that crystal pendant," Piper said excitedly, pointing to the red crystal pendant hanging from the white-haired woman's black choker necklace.

"Ah, this," Swann muttered as she felt the crystal on her fingers before removing it from the choker. "This is what you would call the Mindlock Stone, a specialty crystal for Psychians like me. This crystal is what controls my powers and provides energy for my stronger psychic abilities. Without this, my attacks would not be accurate."

Piper nodded along while taking out a notepad and writing down the information as it was given. "So does that mean if you didn't have this crystal, your powers would drain faster?"

Swann smiled and nodded. "Yes, you have the right idea. That is why this crystal is the most sacred object in my life. Without this, I would not be able to help others as well as I would want. Have you ever felt like that, dear?"

The navigator paused in her writing. The question was quite simple, but to her it was something for her to deeply think about. Of course she wanted to help the team as much to her ability as possible, yet at times it just was not enough to get them out of dangerous situations. This did not alter her course of action; rather, it helped her focus more on getting stronger.

"I feel like that quite a lot, actually," Piper answered with a confident grin, "but that only helps me become a better person for this team."

With a friendly smile, Swann gave her a courteous nod and replied, "I was hoping you would say that, dear. Good for you."

!!

Aww, friendship moment! ^^ Chapter 5 is up next and two more Storm Hawks to view before a final group moment…whatever it may be.


	5. Stork: Nothing to Fear

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I do not own "Storm Hawks" or any of its characters. I just own my character Swann, the Psychi race, the race's homeland Terra Psychiatrix, and the idea of this story. Like I said before, that is a lot to own!

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 5: Stork- Nothing to Fear

!!

(Stork's POV)

If I had to describe her in a few words, I would use 'creepy, suspicious, and surprisingly calming.' The first two words would come from the fact that she was not like other Psychians that I had previously read about, but she still had a dangerous aura about her especially when angered. The third description…Well, something about her just seems to calm my mind when she is around me. Is it her powers at work, or could it be something else?

!!

(Normal POV)

As soon as Piper was finished with note-taking, she offered to give Swann a tour of the ship, which the white-haired woman agreed happily. As the girls left for the rooms, the navigator could hear shuffling and fearful mumbling coming from Stork's room. With an agitated sigh, she knocked on the door several times.

"Stork, are you alright in there?" Piper asked with concern in her voice.

The door slightly opened to a crack, as one eye peeked out to see who was waiting outside. At the sight of Swann, there was a sharp gasp and the door slammed shut. The two girls glanced at each other in confusion before Piper turned back to the door.

"Stork, come on out. Swann is our friend, remember? She helped us find Aerrow."

"She's a Psychi, Piper," the merb spoke up from behind the door. "You do know how dangerous they are, right? Not to mention their uptight rudeness…"

Before Piper could protest, she was stopped by Swann as her eyes glowed brightly. In seconds, the door unlocked itself and opened all the way. On the other side, Stork stood in wide-eyed shock while slowly backing away. Although he was scared out of his wits, he could not help but notice her warm smile.

"I must say, dear, that you are correct about the normal Psychi behavior," she said calmly. "However, you must have not heard about the outsiders of Terra Psychiatrix."

Piper and Stork exchanged glances before both turned to Swann with curiosity. The merb chose to step out of his room to get better hearing of this. "Did you just say outsiders? You mean…like outcasts, right?"

Swann nodded, but now she was frowning. "Yes, that is exactly what I am. There are times when certain Psychians are born differently, called 'outsiders' by the normal group, but are treated like trash. Just because we are born with a calmer outlook of life, the normally uptight Psychians see this as a threat to their homeland. So we are neglected, teased, and exiled from our home with nobody else to turn to for help. Most of the time, those outsiders never make it far enough to live."

"Wow…" Piper stood in awe as she listened to Swann's explanation. The navigator had heard rumors of the Psychi race and how they wanted a perfect lifestyle, so the outsiders would have placed a bad reputation on the lifestyle. "So were you banished from your home?"

"Yes, several years ago," Swann replied. "I have had to survive on my own to make it this far, but I fear being alone for too long."

"That comes from the neglect, right?" Stork asked, to which the Psychi nodded. "I've always had the impression that all Psychians were brutish, uptight assassins who would do anything to get noticed. I'm sorry for accusing you of these things…"

The merb paused as he felt a sudden warming on his shoulder. Looking over at the source, he noticed that Swann was giving him a friendly smile that seemed to slowly calm his nerves.

"It is no fault of yours, Stork," she said. "May we get along in future meetings. Shall we continue our tour?"

Piper nodded and walked alongside the Psychi, flashing a smile to Stork who shrugged and decided to follow the girls for once…

!!

Wow, I think I made Stork too soft in this chapter. xP Sorry, this one was kind of rushed.


	6. Junko: Getting Along

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my own ideas/characters/settings/etc.!

!!

"Meeting the White Witch"

Chapter 6: Junko- Getting Along

!!

(Junko's POV)

Ever since we met on the Condor, Swann has been like an older sister to me. She may even be like a mother, but I do not know if she would take that the right way. Sure, she might be scary at times, but that does not cover up her kindness for us. I would still not advise to make her upset, as Finn had demonstrated…again.

!!

(Normal POV)

After the tour was finished and the ship's layout was memorized, Swann decided that it was time to meditate alone. Piper showed her a room that was nearly empty except for a spare bed against the wall, but the Psychian found the room to be suitable and calming. When the navigator had left, Swann sat on the floor cross-legged and became completely quiet as she cleared her mind of all thoughts and surrounding sounds. She entered into a meditative state which she would not snap out of until four hours would pass, or if she were to be interrupted in between.

Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened.

The first interruption actually was not that bad. There was a knock on the door before Junko entered the quiet room. He noticed that Swann was sitting on the floor cross-legged and wondered what she was doing, so he carefully walked to where she was and sat beside her.

"Uh…Swann, what are you doing?" the wallop asked. He gulped nervously as the Psychi's eyes slightly opened to a narrow slit of glowing white light while maintaining a frown.

'_I am meditating, dear, as it helps calm the mind and body,'_ she replied telepathically into his mind. Since this was the first time that it happened to him, he felt as if her voice had echoed all over the ship with a slight tingling feeling in his head.

"Meditating? That sounds great," Junko commented with a grin. "May I join you?"

Swann's glowing eyes slightly widened in surprise, and her frown became a warm smile. _'If you wish to join me, you may. You do not need to ask me next time.'_

Junko nodded before he and Swann closed their eyes and cleared their minds, the room once again becoming calm. Several minutes pass before the Psychi's thoughts entered the wallop's mind again.

'_So have you attempted to do this before?'_

"Yeah, once," Junko replied, opening his eyes to give her a worried expression. "It didn't work out so well because of-"

Just as he was about to finish, the booming sound of Finn's electric guitar filled the air with the sound of loud rock. The sudden impact nearly knocked out Swann as she opened her eyes in widened shock and covered her ears with her hands. With a soft sigh, she stood up and headed outside of the room, followed closely by Junko.

"If there's another thing I detest, it is loud noises," Swann muttered with a frown. "Oh well, it is about time I headed back out for more training."

"You're leaving so soon? Will you come back?" Junko asked while his eyes grew bigger, giving him the appearance of a sad puppy.

"Why, of course! You and everyone else have been great company, and I thank you all for inviting me over," the Psychi replied with a smile. "If there is any other time that help is needed, just be certain that I am able to hear your thoughts. Tell that to Aerrow, and also tell him that I am gone. Farewell, dear."

At the last word, she closed her eyes before a white light surrounded her body and flashed…Then she was gone, for now.

!!

Whoo! One more chapter to go, involving the entire team and Swann's brief return once more.


End file.
